


Pretty Lover

by brainoverdriving (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pretty Woman AU, Romance, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brainoverdriving
Summary: It was all about business for them until business and money turned into love and kisses. However, neither minded the upgrade.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on aff, it's from the pretty woman au, jongin_hunnie has on twitter, this fic is for her, it's always going to be for her, i just want to orphan it here haha, have fun reading.

“Jongin!” Baekhyun ran to Jongin, slightly panting and holding a paper in his hand while with the other he was pulling his tie away from his neck. “Good news and bad news, which is the one you want to hear first?”

Jongin looked at his friend and co-worker, chuckled and took two glasses of white wine from the pretty waiter boy passing next to them with a wink and gave one of the glasses to Baekhyun. His friend took it and gulped down the half before his breathing turned normal again and he pushed his hair back. Jongin waited for another moment before he replied.

“I say the bad one first and then the good.” Jongin turned around to greet his ex-girlfriend who had brought with her a lovely cute looking girl that was her wife apparently and Jongin congratulated them, saying how happy he was for them, before turning his attention towards Baekhyun again.

“The bad one is that your father wants you to stay here for a week, to meet clients and finish deals and contracts, to go on dinners and keep the image of the company as perfect as possible.” Jongin arched his eyebrow at his friend while sipping his wine and waited for the good news. “The good one, well, you can bring whatever date you wish with you, a cute girl or a boy, whatever.”

“Not to sound like a jerk, but do you really think the good one is a good one? I just broke up with my boyfriend because apparently he decided that he is in love with my secretary’s cousin.” Jongin greeted another business man walking towards him, shaking hands and promising a dinner to meet him and his wife later the same week. Apparently this business trip his father gave him was going to be eventful one.

“Look, you can go alone or I can be your date, the majority believes I’m not your best friend but your fuck buddy so I guess we can roll with it if you can’t find anyone.” Baekhyun patted Jongin’s shoulder and leaned towards his ear. “And you look like a dead man, I don’t know how you broke up with your ex but you look fucked, take my car, go back to your hotel and sleep, tomorrow we’re going back to the company and we can speak about the plan for the week. Do we have a deal?” 

“I must look like the death if you’re giving me your baby.” Jongin took the keys and pulled Baekhyun for a hug, he loved his best friend – both of them had been together since high school with Baekhyun two years his senior and later helping him to get on track with his father’s business. “Thank you, I’ll buy you a dinner tomorrow or a lunch!”

“Go now before I change my mind, pup.” Baekhyun pushed Jongin away from him and turned around to flirt with a couple, a few years older than him but Baekhyun knew his deal and he was going to work for it. Jongin shook his head, amused but so tired to keep an eye on Baekhyun that he walked outside of the house in where some of his father’s business partners had done a welcoming party for the new managers and supervisors. As much as Jongin wished to secure his father’s relations with these men and women, he couldn’t resist but walk faster towards Baekhyun’s car.

Once inside the car, loving the way the car was slightly buzzing under him and the way the engine roared when he gave more gas, Jongin realized that he didn’t know the address for his hotel neither the actual name of it, except that it was supposed to be the biggest hotel on the here and half of it was to his father and the other half to his uncle. This information didn’t help him a lot while he was driving around the streets and he was worried that he was driving towards the opposite way of the hotel and the fact that he didn’t know in which quarter he was into right now didn’t help him. 

No matter where Jongin drove towards to, he didn’t know where he was and it was getting late. He couldn’t ask anyone either, because it was late and also the majority of people he saw looked like tourists as himself and the other half were too drunk into the summer to help him with anything but maybe give him a hangover from the smell coming out of them, too much alcohol and weed. The more he drove, the more he saw women and men who were leaning on cars and then getting into them. He knew they were prostitutes, their clothes were too revealing for both and some of the guys were wearing shorts that were too short for them. 

Jongin was getting tired and he was losing his mind while driving, so he decided to stop and call Baekhyun so that he could get the damn address of his hotel, even when he knew that Baekhyun would never stop teasing him about how he didn’t know his own hotel, well his future hotel, but still Jongin thought he’d end up sleeping in the car if he was nowhere near his president flat in the hotel any time soon. Just when he stopped and wiped his forehead from the sweat, the weather was awfully hot even though it was already late and there was no sun for maybe an hour now. If only Jongin knew how to turn on the stupid AC of this car, he could be in heaven, but alas he had no idea which key was the right one.

“Hey, sexy, do you want me to help you with something?” Jongin literally jumped when he heard the voice coming from his right and he almost threw his phone at the stranger who was leaning on the car right now. Jongin could see the high waist lace garter belt on the man, the unbuttoned old jeans and the opened bright red shirt which the man was wearing and the strong chest and abs, his face was beautiful too but the smirk which the guy sent him was clearly for a promise of something more than a simple help.

“Actually, I need to get to the biggest hotel around here, but I forgot the name and the address, so I was going to call my friend and…” Jongin started to explain but he was shut up by the stranger who leaned more into the car.

“Five thousand won and I can give you the address.” The stranger said and winked at Jongin.

“Look…” Jongin couldn’t deny that he was interested but he was tired and bringing a prostitute with him was too much and he was sure sooner or later he was going to regret it but the stranger sniffed and giggled.

“Dude, this will grow to ten thousand if you don’t say yes, so come on, don’t you want to have a company?” 

“Okay, okay, just get in.” Jongin gave up too easily, but he didn’t regret it when he saw the lace around the man’s waist when he turned on the car’s engine and was ready to drive away but the stranger turned towards him and tilted his head on the side.

“Do you want me to drive or do you want me to give you the directions, also you know this car has AC right?” the stranger pushed his black hair back and Jongin could see the dark blue nuanced running into it.

“Yeah, I know.” Jongin said but he didn’t know how to turn it on so he might not know either. “You drive, I’m so tired.” Without a second thought Jongin walked out of the car and the stranger came passed him with a slap on his ass and another wink. Once they were on their new sits, Jongin didn’t miss how the man was jumping and looking excited. 

“I can’t believe you have Aston Martin DB11 and you don’t bring this baby to life.” The stranger hissed at him and roared the engine in a way Jongin hadn’t heard Baekhyun doing in the years the man was driving sport cars. 

“It’s my best friend’s car.” Jongin thought that this reply was going to be enough and indeed it was because the windows were closed and Jongin almost moaned when he felt the cold breeze like feeling surrounding him once the AC was turned on and a quiet jazz music was turned on. Jongin couldn’t help but lean on his seat and close his eyes, enjoying the drive, the music and the stranger’s deep hums following the rhythm of the song.

“So, are you new here?” the stranger asked some time later and Jongin didn’t bother opening his eyes.

“Business trip and I have to stay for a week, so you can guess how much I know the things around here.” Jongin shifted a little bit to look at the stranger and asked. “What is your name?”

“If you don’t come up with some creepy nicknames, I’m Sehun.” Sehun gave him another wink and Jongin chuckled.

“Jongin, that’s my name.” Jongin gave a wink of his own. “So, are you doing this for long?”

“Close to one year, I think, I had to drop after my second year of the university and I ended up on the streets, so the street welcomed me and I make girls wet and boys hard.” Sehun chuckled when he didn’t get a reaction. “But I’m clean and the money is good enough for me to live, so…” He shrugged and Jongin leaned slightly towards him, running his fingers over the lace, which was dark purple one and he felt how Sehun’s muscles tensed under his fingertips and he pushed his fingers under the lace, he didn’t miss how Sehun bit his lower lip. 

“So, how much is it for the night?” Jongin asked and ran his palm over Sehun’s chest, hearing the boy cursing under his breath.

“Five hundred thousand, is it too much for you?” Sehun turned for a moment to look at Jongin before he turned his attention back towards the road and Jongin moved his hand up towards Sehun’s nipples, scratching the skin around them and Sehun was almost semi-hard in his pants.

“It is perfect for me.” Jongin replied and removed his hand from Sehun’s chest to put it on his thigh and squeeze before letting go. “Before you walk out of the car, you should button your shirt, as much as I like the garter, I don’t want to get people staring at you more than they should.”

“Sure thing, baby, I’ll listen to you.”

And indeed Sehun listened to him, his hair no longer wet from the sweat was still staying pushed back, his red shirt was buttoned half way, his old jeans were buttoned too, Jongin noticed the old looking sunglasses on Sehun’s head and Jongin felt how his eyes couldn’t leave the guy. His body was beautiful, broad shoulders that Jongin wanted to scratch, strong hips and button that he was so going to squeeze later and Sehun got the attention of everyone. He wasn’t shy, Jongin knew why, but he was amused how some of the younger girls were staring at him as if he was some cake they would like to eat but couldn’t buy and Jongin didn’t miss the few older men who were following Sehun as if he was their new toy waiting to be bought. Sehun looked expensive, he looked a lot better than some cheap whore on the streets and maybe this was why Jongin didn’t regret bringing him.

Jongin put his hand on Sehun’s lower back and greeted the girl on the reception and he asked for his card and also ordered some wine and cheese so that he could give them to Sehun. The girl had awfully bright smile and her eyes were shining in a way that Jongin hoped wouldn’t bite him later but he still smiled at her and walked towards the elevator, Sehun was following him, his eyes were everywhere. He didn’t look surprised at how good the hotel look and how expensive it was but he still admired the pictures and the statues.

Jongin must admit that his father and mother had spent a lot of money for the decoration over the hotel even when they could hire more people to do the job, so in a way Jongin was happy that Sehun liked it. Once they got on the elevator, Sehun leaned slightly on Jongin, biting Jongin’s ear and moving away. Jongin arched his eyebrow as a silent question as of why Sehun did something like this but the man just shrugged and smiled brightly at Jongin before walking out and walking towards the only room on the floor. There was only one flat, a small mansion on the last floor it was for his parents and Jongin.

“I must admit that I’m amazed with the hotel, I’ve been working in the other one, the smaller, and I drove the cars around and brought the luggage to the rooms but this is literally for the rich people. Holy shit, is this actual gold?” Sehun was motioning at the table whose legs were gold in color and Jongin really had no idea.

“Who knows…” Jongin shrugged and took off his suit jacket, he wanted to take a shower or maybe a hot bath but for now he decided to simply take off his jacket, unbutton his shirt and wait for the wine and the cheese, maybe get to know Sehun better.

“I hope you enjoy red wine, I requested to bring us some.” Jongin decided to say so and Sehun hummed contently while moving around, he sat on the sofas and couches, moaned when he felt that the soft looking couches were actually really soft and Jongin was leaning on the table, his arms crossed under his chest and when the waiter from the restaurant below came with the drink and the cheese, Jongin was surprised when Sehun brought out a generous tip and gave it to the man with a wink and a thank you. Jongin couldn’t help but laugh when he noticed the blush on the poor man’s cheeks.

“Before we start, do you want me to take my shirt off?” Sehun moved closer to Jongin and put his hands on Jongin’s waist, the latter put his arms on Sehun’s shoulders and then he noticed the slight difference in their height but he didn’t mind it, Sehun’s hands were so warm on him. “I believe you enjoyed the lace, didn’t you?”

“Do you always go out with it?” Jongin moved his arms from Sehun’s shoulders towards the hum of his shirt and ran his fingers over the lace, Sehun moved closer, hiding his face on his shoulder. 

“There is this old rich man that is here for the summer, he was coming every Wednesday and Friday, he likes me when I wear it and when I have panties and bend over his dining table with a butt plug that he gives me. So I waited for him but he didn’t come, so I picked you.” Sehun turned his head on the side to kiss Jongin’s neck and leave small bite marks here and there, Jongin closed his eyes, tilted his head to give Sehun more access and put his palms on Sehun’s hips.

“I thought I picked you up.” Jongin mumbled and squeezed Sehun’s hips, he thought he’d hear a moan but instead he heard deep chuckles and got Sehun rubbing on him. 

“You’re wrong, love. So now can I take it off, or you want to me to stay with it? I don’t care either way.” Sehun moved away and took off his shirt.

“Keep it, come on, entertain me a little bit, I should be worthier than your old man.” Jongin wiggled his eyebrows too and both of them laughed, but Sehun did as he was told. The garter was beautiful on Sehun’s hips and waist and the panties were just lace like everything else, so Jongin didn’t need much time to fantasize what Sehun’s dick looked like.

“Before we do anything…” Sehun turned around to pour wine in their glasses and brought them to Jongin, giving one to him while Sehun was sipping from his own. “No kissing and no rimming, I do anything else.”

“Same, but you didn’t let the old man’s tongue in you? Not even once?” Sehun shook his head and sat on one of the couches facing Jongin, spreading his legs while sitting down, if Jongin thought for a moment that maybe Sehun would sit like a girl, he was so wrong. Sehun’s arms were resting on the couch, his legs spread, his free hand was messing with his hair and Sehun looked anything but girly and Jongin needed a big gulp from his wine.

“Not even once, this is my deal, if you say no I’m going to leave.” Sehun took a small sip from his wine too. “I think it’s intimate you know, suddenly putting your tongue in someone’s ass without knowing them, blow jobs and fucking are cool but not this, just like with the kisses on the lips, I will kiss only if I love the person.” Jongin nodded understandingly. He didn’t let his ex to rim him, neither did he do it.

“I’m in for this.” Jongin turned towards the cheese or the different types of it because he noticed a blue one he wasn’t sure if he would eat it ever. “Do you want to watch some movie?” 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind. Do you want me to sit on your lap?” if Jongin was honest he wanted to sit on Sehun’s lap but before he could say yeah, as he should Sehun spoke before him. “Or you can sit on mine? You seem cuddly and I love cuddling while watching movies, my ex-roommate in the dorms was more than happy to be cuddled by me.”

“Yeah, okay…” Jongin wondered if he was blushing because Sehun stood up, leaned and bumped Jongin’s nose with his finger and walked towards the part of the flat that looked like a living room with ‘so cute’ and giggles.

Jongin went to his bedroom to take off his suit and put some shorts and wide t-shirt before walking back towards where Sehun was sitting on the big couch, which could be turned into a big bed if they wanted to. Sehun looked comfortable, confident, he was looking for the movies that they could watch and Jongin quietly moved and sat on Sehun’s lap, he leaned on the chest behind him, hummed when Sehun leaned down to kiss his shoulder and spread his legs a little bit when he felt Sehun’s hand on his inner thigh.

Sehun decided on some romantic comedy movie which didn’t manage to grab Jongin’s attention as fine as Sehun’s touches and kisses were. Jongin moved his hips slightly over Sehun, he could feel the way he was getting harder under him, but neither tried to do anything about it. Sehun was teasing, pushing fingers under Jongin’s shorts, almost touching him, but then pulling away only to squeeze or to scratch his skin. Jongin’s hands were itching for him to touch Sehun’s lace, his panties, his garter, his dick and in a while he moved from him and Sehun winced at the loss but he was also confused. Jongin had never fallen so willingly on his knees as he did then but his mouth was watering only from the sight. The panties must be too tight for him once he was hard but now they were looking like a second skin on Sehun and Jongin couldn’t help but lean down and lick Sehun’s tip through the panties and Sehun arched back cursing.

Jongin looked up at him, his hands under the garter on Sehun’s thighs, digging his fingers in the sensitive skin, he smirked at Sehun before he leaned down and sucked the tip through the lace before he bit the cloth and pulled down freeing Sehun. When Jongin took Sehun into his mouth, Sehun moaned and his hands were on Jongin’s head pushing down even more and there was this satisfaction that Jongin could make someone like Sehun a wreck under him and from the way Sehun’s eyes were blown away and shining, Jongin knew he was doing a good job and pushed Sehun further into his mouth until he almost didn’t gag. Sehun decided that he was allowed to fuck Jongin’s mouth and he did exactly this, Jongin moved from the garters to the lace around Sehun’s waist and squeezed his sides, he liked it, to have his mouth fucked like this, he was hard in between his legs, leaking and needy and he loved how Sehun’s salty taste on his tongue was suddenly getting tastier and so good on the tip of his tongue when he gulped around his tip.

“Fuck, Jongin, come on, get away, fuck…” Sehun was mumbling about letting go but he was holding Jongin down on him, not letting him go and Jongin didn’t plan on leaving. Maybe he had to use condom, maybe he shouldn’t trust a random prostitute of being clean simply from words, but he didn’t care. Not when he came in the same time with Sehun inside his mouth. Jongin came untouched and he was almost ready to feel ashamed if Sehun didn’t pull him up on the couch and didn’t push his shorts down back to lick him clean and stoke him to hardness again.

“Now, you should enjoy the show.” Sehun whispered against Jongin’s ear before he moved away towards his pants which were on one of the chairs and brought lube and condoms. “I’m clean, I suppose you are too, but if we’re going to make a mess, I don’t want to let anyone to see it. Everything here looks more expensive than my life, so we’re going to be with condoms, sweetheart.”

“Are you into the nicknames?” Jongin asked and pushed his hips up so that Sehun could take away his shorts and moved to take off his t-shirt too. Sehun was smiling at him and kissed his chest.

“Only if I give them to you, come on, get comfortable.” Sehun slapped playfully Jongin’s thigh.

“Are you on top?” Jongin asked dumbly but he wasn’t sure what was happening, he didn’t mind either way, but he was sure he was going to get it and he didn’t mind it, not when he already had Sehun in his mouth but Sehun shook his head.

“Maybe another time, I want to ride you. You came untouched from blowing me and I want to see if I can come untouched too from having you inside me.” Sehun leaned down towards Jongin, for a moment the latter thought he’d get kissed but instead Sehun brushed his nose against his, arching his back and moving his panties down until he could push them away and he slicked two fingers and when the small sigh left Sehun’s lips, Jongin was sure that either one or the two of the fingers were inside.

“Did you prepare yourself before that?” Sehun nodded on his shoulder and Jongin took the lube to put some on his fingers and joined two of his own with Sehun’s two and he heard the loveliest whine. It was deeper than the one Jongin was used to, but still high and needy, Sehun’s hips were moving to meet their fingers and Jongin pulled his out so that he could put the condoms on and Sehun gave him a small bite on his shoulder as a thanks before he sat on Jongin.

The overstimulation was a thing Jongin didn’t appreciate and he put his hands on Sehun’s waist to stop him from moving. Sehun nodded and stayed like this, he was tight even when he had four fingers inside his ass, he was tight and warm and everything Jongin wanted and shouldn’t want because he was supposed to rest and not to fuck but here he was and he didn’t regret a minute of it. When Sehun started doing small circles with his hips, slow and lovely action that made Jongin almost wish that he could kiss Sehun, Jongin started meeting him in his action. Jongin knew how he could make Sehun to come faster, even if he didn’t want it to happen so fast, he could feel how after his first orgasm, Jongin was getting tired, so he pushed Sehun lower on him and fastened his thrusts. He just had to find that small little spot which could bring sparks to Sehun’s body and made him see stars.

Jongin needed three thrusts to find the spot and ten more to make Sehun arch over him and then fell on his chest while filling the condom with his come and making Jongin come inside his, still inside Sehun. Both of them were panting heavily and Jongin decided to try his luck and bring Sehun to his bedroom. With a little struggles and Sehun’s giggles tickling his ears, Jongin managed to put Sehun on his bed, took off both of their condoms and threw them away before joining Sehun on the bed and both of them fell asleep. Through the whole night Jongin found himself warm and content.

The next morning Jongin quietly and very carefully moved away from Sehun, who was sleeping peacefully and he looked a lot younger while sleeping which Jongin thought was really cute. Jongin went to take a shower then he called the reception so that he could order breakfast and coffee for both of them. Later he proceeded with calling Baekhyun and telling him that he was going to be late for their meeting in the company. When Baekhyun asked, Jongin replied that he was with someone and that he was going to explain later. For now, the plan was to make Sehun his date and company through his business trip, of course money were going to be present. Jongin was thinking something about five million won and he was sure that Sehun wouldn’t say no to this.

Once the breakfast came and Jongin was already dry and fully awake, so he took his laptop and sat on the table, pushing his breakfast away and sipping from his still hot coffee, he put more sugar than it was commonly accepted but even he couldn’t handle the bitterness of the coffee all the time. He was amused too because Sehun had thrown his condoms on the ground, five of them left, so seven in count, they were all strawberry ones and Jongin was amused by it. He was tempted to ask Sehun but he thought that the conversation could turn awkward so he wouldn’t mention it.

Thankfully, he had to reply only to a few emails and check a few contracts he should approve, when Sehun woke up, smiled at him before he walked towards the bathroom and Jongin checked if the coffee was still warm and not cold, Sehun was his guest, he didn’t want to seem as if he didn’t care, when he cared more than he should. Sehun walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and one on his head, while he was ruffling it.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Sehun greeted him and Jongin laughed before greeted him back. “The breakfast looks lovely.”

“I hope you’re going to like it, I didn’t know what I should order so I went for the eggs and the pancakes.” Jongin scratched at the back of his head but Sehun took his hand in his and bit his thumb before letting go and grabbing a few pancakes and some of the melted chocolate which was on the side and started eating it.

“It’s so good, thank you!” Sehun said once he took his first big bite – a whole pancake – and smiled at Jongin.

“I’m happy to know this.” Jongin took his cup of coffee in his hands and kept on looking at Sehun, he was nervous because there was a chance for Sehun to say no and he didn’t want to hear a no even though he knew very well that he could let go of Sehun and let him be, but he was still nervous because he wanted Sehun to say yes to his decision.

“Why are you looking at me like this? I have manners, you know, I just thought it wouldn’t be needed for me to show them right now, having in mind that I had my dick in your mouth.” Sehun said and Jongin shook his head, he liked Sehun for this. 

“Here’s the money.” Jongin gave Sehun a small envelope. The latter opened it and hummed happily, sending a flying kiss towards Jongin’s way and started eating again. “I have a suggestion, you can say no of course.” Jongin started and he got Sehun’s full attention even if he was with full mouth. “As I said I’m here for one week, I’d really need a company for the days I am here, I will pay you as much as you wish, I’m willing to give you five million won, I just want you next to me, maybe on a few business dinners and lunches but we can spent some time together. What do you say?”

“Do you think I’d say no when you’re saying you’re willing to give me five million only to be with you?” Sehun asked once his mouth was free of the food he had taken into and stood up, making Jongin push his chair back so that he could sit on his lap and circle his arms around Jongin’s neck. “Welcome to your Jeju adventures, sweetheart.” Sehun pulled Jongin’s head back. “But you need to get me clothes for these dinners and lunches, I don’t have suits.”

“Don’t worry about this, everything is going to be handled, you just need to tell me your size and everything would be done in a day.” Jongin moved his hand under the towel. “Am I worthy your time?” he asked when he grabbed Sehun’s soft dick and started stroking it, Sehun relaxed on him.

“Am I worthy your money?” he asked back and Jongin whispered that he was worthy even more than this. With an answer as this one Jongin was back onto his bed, with Sehun under him, a beautiful back facing him and Sehun asking for something rough and fast. Jongin was also late for his meeting with Baekhyun and he looked fucked a lot more than he was yesterday. 

Baekhyun asked questions, Jongin replied to some of them but he kept some of the details to himself too. However, he mentioned to his friend that he needed some casual and formal clothes with the size which Sehun had given to him and even if Baekhyun was slightly skeptical about the sudden change of the size and the bite marks on Jongin’s hand, he didn’t ask but asked if Jongin had some specific colors in mind, but Jongin just shrugged. 

“Surprise me, send me some of the samples later so that I can decide.” Jongin had taken Sehun’s phone number earlier the day and he was going to ask for Sehun’s opinion over the clothes, since he was going to wear them. 

Once Jongin was in his office he got a text from Sehun. It was a photo, Sehun holding a strawberry cake and sticking his tongue out. Jongin couldn’t help but chuckled, he liked strawberries so maybe he had to share this small fact with Sehun too. However, he simply sent back a photo while he was sitting on his chair and pouting because he still had meetings to attend and contracts to sign, Seulgi – his secretary – was already walking in with a bright smile, a lot of coffee and papers in her hands and other things Jongin had to look through and announcing that his father expected a call from him. He was going to be busy and Sehun was probably somewhere outside, having fun on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin’s time in the company took a lot more of his strength than he wished admitting and Baekhyun was more than willing to take him out and Jongin had no reason to say no. Sehun had sent him a text that he was outside too, something about getting rid of the panties and the lace because he actually found them uncomfortable to wear and getting some of his clothes too because the ones Jongin was going to give him would come tomorrow and Sehun wished to bring some of his own. So even if Jongin came back into the hotel, Sehun wasn’t going to be there, so no fun. And Jongin didn’t want to be alone. Baekhyun was the great company he needed right now and he needed the distraction because maybe Sehun had a client to visit and as much as he wished to believe that the money could keep Sehun next to him, it didn’t mean it was going to be full time, even if Jongin wished for it to be.

Baekhyun and he went to a smaller and less expensive restaurant. It was more like a place where tourist and families would visit. Jongin liked that it wasn’t too full right now but he still let his suit jacket and tie in Baekhyun’s car. He didn’t want to grab the attention, Baekhyun had done the same, only bringing his wallet and phone with him too, they took one of the tables closer to the entrance and the windows, the sight outside was beautiful and Jongin didn’t want to miss it. A waiter came to them, a professional smile on his face, coming with a deep and calm voice that explained what the special of the day was and both of the men decided on it, with some juice because they didn’t want to drink. Tomorrow they were going to drink a lot on the business party they had to attend. Jongin did a mental note to tell so to Sehun once he was back into their room.

“So, would you tell me about your boy toy?” Baekhyun put his elbows on the table and looked at Jongin. He needed answers and Jongin wasn’t sure how much he should give because he didn’t have much on his sleeves either.

“I met him on the streets and I…” Jongin started, feeling how his face was getting warmer and Baekhyun chuckled after stopping him.

“I don’t need to know how you fucked him, is he a prostitute?” Jongin nodded, he didn’t want to confirm it but he wanted to trust his friend and hiding something like this wouldn’t bring anything good. “Okay, is he clean?” Jongin nodded again too. “Good, listen, I don’t care who he is or what he’s doing but if he’s going to be your date, you have to make sure that he’s going to be doing okay, no flirting, no stupid remarks, these things might bring dark light towards you and we don’t need it.”

“I know, he doesn’t look like someone who’d do something like this, maybe the flirting will be a thing to work on but otherwise he seems smart.” Jongin had noticed how Sehun was walking around, the confidence he had wasn’t simply for the image of it, it seemed that Sehun had more to show. 

“I hope so. Is he pretty?” Baekhyun was excited and Jongin laughed.

“He is and he was wearing a garter, some old man liked him in it. Sex on legs, literally, if you see him you’re going to fall for him.” Jongin turned towards the door of the restaurant when it was opened and the air left his lungs because Sehun walked in and he looked exactly like the college kids he was studying with. Wide shirt and shorts, with a cap on his face and a phone on his ear, Sehun was looking around and frowning when he didn’t see the one he was looking for but his eyes fell on Jongin and he smiled widely at him before ending his call and walking towards Jongin.

“Hello, sweetheart, I thought you’re still working.” Sehun replied and sat on the free spot next to Jongin. “Oh Sehun, nice to meet you!” He put his hand in front of Baekhyun to shake it and the latter did the same.

“Byun Baekhyun, the pleasure is all mine.” Jongin was glad that Baekhyun didn’t mention that they were just speaking about him and from the look Baekhyung was giving Sehun, Jongin knew he was approved.

“I was out for a while, taking my clothes with me but they didn’t let me up apparently they knew who I am and what I do and they didn’t believe me when I said that I’m your friend from the college.” Sehun took a sip from Jongin’s glass and ordering the same when the waiter came to their table to ask if Sehun wished something. He denied the dinner but he was all for the juice apparently.

“I will speak with them when we’re back about this.” Jongin was frowning. “Did they make a problem?”

“Oh, no just looked at me as if I’m too cheap for you or something, I don’t actually think they know what I do, I just don’t wear expensive clothes and my phone is five years old.” Sehun chuckled and turned towards Baekhyun. “I didn’t come in the middle of something important right? I had to look for a friend, but I suppose he’s gone before I came here, the sneaky bastard.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Baekhyun shook his head. “We were just relaxing after a long day.”

“This is great then!” Sehun clapped his hands excitedly and turned to look at Jongin. “If you both don’t have plans for later, I heard a local band is going to have a small concert on the center for free and we might join the party if you wish. I don’t think it’s going to be much, but it’s still a distraction.”

Both Jongin and Baekhyun agreed. Once they were done with their dinner and the small talk which Baekhyun started with Sehun to get to know him better. Jongin was amazed how easy it was for Sehun to dodge every question which might make him slip when it came to his occupation or where he was living, what his parents were doing, who the friend was, the one he was supposed to meet. And Jongin was having his hand on Sehun’s thigh, moving his thumb under the shorts touching Sehun’s warm skin and loving every moment of it. Sehun was leaning on him, speaking and explaining things, saying that if they had time, they could go on the places where the tourists usually liked and Jongin was sure that he was going to take a day off for this.

Being surrounded by people, Jongin felt slightly out of place with his pants that were screaming the amount of money he had compared to the bright colored clothes the people around him were wearing. Baekhyun the social butterfly he was, excused himself and ran towards a man who seemed that he didn’t want to be here and Jongin was aware that maybe he had to walk to Baekhyun’s car for his jacket and his small suitcase in which he had quite a lot of important documents he should read through and plan the way he was going to talk with his clients on the party tomorrow.

However, just when he was ready to run after Baekhyun and ask him for the keys so that he could unlock the car, take his things and let Baekhyun enjoy the car sex later, he felt strong arms around his middle and Sehun’s breathe on his neck. He was warm, too warm and the weather was humid despite the heat still coming from everything around them. However, Jongin didn’t mind when Sehun moved their bodies together, his mouth on Jongin’s neck and one hand moving into his pants.

“Relax, I’m here to make you feel better and not tense as if you’re in the middle of your meetings.” Sehun’s deep voice was soothing the nerves which were close to snapping because Jongin needed some rest and this trip might be the best opportunity he had. Sehun was here, he was willing, he was his and Jongin wanted to enjoy it.

“Would you take me home later?” Jongin knew calling the hotel home wasn’t right, but he was sure that his body wouldn’t mind being worshipped and Sehun seemed willing because he could feel him on his butt and he could feel how Sehun’s nails were scratching the skin above Jongin’s base, even though they were in public and although the music was good and the party was going on, some of the people around them just had to turn their heads and they could see everything.

“I can bring you even now if you want but I think Baekhyun went to his car with some willing twink boy so…” both chuckled at this. Baekhyun was going to have his fun first and later Jongin might ask Sehun if he wanted to take a warm bubble bath with him and maybe Jongin wished to kiss Sehun but he knew this wasn’t in the deal and Sehun stayed away from his lips so there wasn’t even the slightest chance for a slip.

Jongin didn’t try to dance in the rhythm of the songs which were played; neither did he push Sehun away from him. They were one of the few who were swaying in their own rhythm and Sehun was mapping his neck with his kisses, he had pulled Jongin’s shirt out of his pants and had his hands on Jongin’s skin, teasing him, touching, Jongin moved his hips in a way he knew that Sehun couldn’t resist him. 

Thankfully Baekhyun came back looking as if someone was running their hands in his hair with a little bit too much passion and his lips were red and puffy, Jongin felt slightly envious because he wished he could kiss Sehun, but when Baekhyun suggested to drive them back to the hotel, Jongin declined the offer simply took his things from the car and took Sehun’s hands in his and walked the opposite way. He wanted to go back into the hotel but not in the car which was going to smell as sex and sweat. Sehun had decided that if they were walking, Jongin had to see the markets and the small things which people were selling.

“You don’t have to buy anything, just enjoy yourself.” Sehun had told him while holding his hand.

And Jongin enjoyed himself, however it wasn’t the pretty things he was seeing, neither was it the fresh fruits which Sehun wanted to get and Jongin bought it for him. It was the way Sehun was walking around, making people smile and laugh with him, it was the way he admired every small piece which might not be worthy for many but Sehun looked at it as if it meant the world to him. It was the way Sehun was bribing the price of the shirt he wanted to get. It was in the way he let go of Jongin’s hand for a moment only to walk back to him and pull him closer. It was the way Sehun always turning back to see if Jongin was there, if he was having fun, if he was comfortable. It was the way Sehun walked inside the store and got Jongin a strawberry ice cream and told him that he saw the amount of strawberry scented things in the bathroom so he could guess that Jongin liked it. It was how warm and full Sehun was making Jongin’s heart and soul and when they walked back into the hotel, Jongin asked for the receptionist to let Sehun come and go as many times as he wished and that he was going to let Sehun have his card so whatever he wished to buy, it should be allowed. Sehun deserved this and he deserved so much more but Jongin wasn’t sure if he could give it yet.

Once inside the flat, Sehun took off his shirt and his shorts, then turned around and started to unbutton Jongin’s shirt and pants, freeing him from his clothes and leaving small kisses on his body, sucking his nipples, biting his belly button and Jongin was groaning from the pleasure which was growing inside him like small needles. 

“You need a hot bath and then the bed.” Sehun said while he was mouthing at Jongin’s inner thigh and moving up and higher but never reaching the place where Jongin wanted him to be.

“Only this?” Jongin asked and pulled Sehun up so that they could be the same height. 

“It comes with a little bit extra touching and teasing, but enough to make you relax and sleep like a baby.” Sehun promised and pulled Jongin towards the bathroom.

Jongin let himself to be pulled, he leaned on the bathroom’s counter while he waited for Sehun to fill the tub with the water and put a bath bomb which soon realized it was fruit scented, some kind of berries or something similar because he enjoyed the scent. Sehun moved closer to Jongin, smirking at him and before Jongin realized what was happening he was picked up like a bride and gently put inside the tub.

“You’re strong.” Jongin commented and moaned when the warm water embraced his body and moved to give enough space for Sehun to get into the space behind him and once they were comfortable, Jongin leaned down, his head was under Sehun’s chin and he let Sehun to clean his body. 

“I have to keep my body to be attractive. There are so many kids out there.” Sehun commented casually and Jongin didn’t say anything about this. Sehun was always going to be attractive.

“So tomorrow I have to go on a business party to meet clients, you should come with me.”Jongin decided that changing the topic would be the safe choice because if he kept on asking and speaking, even commenting, he knew he could say something that might make Sehun distant.

“Of course, I will. But for now, you should simply enjoy me.” Sehun’s order was clear in his tone and Jongin closed his eyes.

One thing Jongin loved was how gentle Sehun’s hands were. They were touching Jongin as if he could break but also they had the strength that made Jongin feel grounded too. When Sehun had told him there was going to be some extra service he didn’t think that Sehun would put his hands under Jongin’s hips, spread them and make his both legs to be on the both sides of the tub. He moaned when he felt how Sehun was massaging his inner thighs, his cheeks, the way his fingers moved around the base of his dick, under his balls, grabbing them gently, lightly running his nail onto them and then moving down towards Jongin’s crack and entrance. 

Jongin was relaxed enough so when Sehun was teasing him with the tip of his finger against his rim, Jongin with his eyes still closed turned slightly so that he could bite Sehun’s jaw and whisper a quiet ‘do it’, he wanted to feel the burn, he wanted to feel Sehun inside him and he could feel how hard both of them were getting. Sehun’s fingers moved inside him and Jongin let out a moan because he liked the feeling, he wasn’t stretched enough, he could feel everything even the slight amount of water which came with the finger but it felt good. Especially when Sehun’s other hand was on him – stroking him, Sehun’s mouth was on his neck and shoulder. 

Moving one hand towards Sehun’s head to grab his hair, with the other Jongin spread his cheeks more and pushed his hips towards Sehun’s hand and back towards his finger. He wanted more and Sehun gave him more. Three fingers in later and Sehun being slightly sadistic with his nails teasing Jongin’s hard on, the latter came undone and panting as if he ran. He could feel how Sehun was still hard behind him, so he waited for a moment to get his breathing fine. His legs were shaking, his whole body was shaking and the water was getting colder now, they had to take a shower and get into the warm bed but Jongin wanted Sehun to finish while being with him and not with his hand, so he moved on his legs back into the tub, stood up on his knees and leaned down. His butt was high, his thighs were closed together, Jongin turned around to look at Sehun.

“It’s slippery.” Sehun commented but his eyes were Jongin’s behind and he was still hard, painfully so. “You don’t like the overstimulation, so…”

“Then fuck my thighs only, it’s hot, I like it…” it made him feel useful and used. He liked the feeling. Not to have them inside but between his legs, feeling the skin, the precome, the come later, he liked it and he knew Sehun couldn’t resist either.

“My sweetheart is kinky.” Sehun’s last reply before he moved behind Jongin, his hands on his hips, his dick in between Jongin’s thighs. Jongin tightened his legs. They had to be careful because one wrong move and slip and someone could break some bones but Jongin let out his voice, maybe too loud because Sehun slipped three fingers between his lips and Jongin sucked them. It was messy, dirty and Jongin had never let himself do something like this, even with his lovers because Sehun’s fingers came back inside him and even though Jongin didn’t plan to come for a second time, he did and enjoyed every second of it.

They took shower then, Jongin could still feel his muscles trembling and he was itching all over to kiss Sehun but he decided that holding back for now was the best choice. Jongin put only boxers and moved in bed, the AC was on so it was colder inside than outside, but Jongin had no intention of putting more clothes on, he felt hot, he felt warm and tired and just ready to fall sleep. Sehun joined him too, only boxers on, kissing Jongin’s shoulder before pulling him closer and spooning him. Sehun sighed contently and Jongin finally fell asleep.

In the morning Jongin woke up with the scent of french toast and coffee. He rolled out of the bed and moved towards the small counter next to the kitchen he wasn’t using and there he saw Sehun on the counter, reading the newspaper they probably sent with the breakfast. Jongin realized that the windows were opened, the sun was coming inside and Sehun’s hair looked blue, his body seemed as if it was shining too because he was wearing only his boxers and his skin seemed slightly damp – probably he had just taken shower. It was a sight Jongin could fell in love with and he was slightly frustrated, he wasn’t supposed to fall in love with someone but Sehun was making it so hard not to.

Walking towards his lover of the week, Jongin realized the different types of jam next to the french toast and he chuckled when he saw the strawberry one. Maybe Sehun had figured him out before he could mention anything. Sehun smiled at Jongin before turning back his attention on the newspaper. Jongin checked the time and he had some hours to spare before going to meet Baekhyun and his secretary, so he decided to play around. Taking the strawberry jam, Jongin opened it and put his finger in it and took a taste. It was good, sweet just as he liked it, barely no water in it, he was happy for the choice.

“We should do something about your hair.” Jongin spoke up and took a toast to eat with the jam.

“Not into the blue feels?” Sehun asked but he was still reading something on the newspaper.

“Business party, babe, we need to make sure you look presentable. Maybe you should shorten the hair a little bit too and make it black? I’ll give you the money for the hair dresser.” Jongin realized that Sehun wouldn’t look at him and Jongin put three fingers in the jam and wiped them off on Sehun’s inner thigh. The latter jumped a little bit, frowning down at the jam on his thighs and then up at Jongin with a silent question of what the fuck he was doing but Jongin shrugged and put his fingers in the jam again and wiped them on Sehun’s chest and collarbones.

“Okay, I’ll do it, but you should tell me which suit I should put on, we should be matching if we’re going together.” Sehun put the newspaper away and leaned back so that Jongin could easily put more jam on Sehun’s abs and hip bones. “Into the food kink, I see. I didn’t expect this turn of the events.”

“I will lick you clean, so you’re going to love it. Not to mention that you are already almost hard.” Jongin grabbed Sehun through his boxers and squeezed a little bit. “Honestly the amount of sex I’m having now it’s probably the amount I had with my ex for six months.”

“Then it’s a good thing that you’re no longer with them.” Sehun took a little bit of the jam from his abs with his forefinger and frowned. “If you were mine, I wouldn’t let you starving for sex and do you actually like the strawberry because the scent is fine but I can’t say the taste suits me.”

“Well you can say I have strawberry addiction.” Sehun put one of his legs on the counter and Jongin moved to lick the jam he left on his thighs with small bites and sucks. Sehun was letting out the cutest small moans and groans, followed with content sighs.

“I don’t see a lot of red or pink things – you’re supposed to be into that too.” Sehun teased and Jongin took his revenge when he took a big bite on Sehun’s thigh and sucked, making Sehun jump and curse. “Fuck, why are you biting like this!”

“You earned it.” Jongin replied simply.

“And I took shower, so you should do a better job at licking this thing off me.” Sehun replied quietly, his hand finding its way in Jongin’s hair and pulling. “Jongin, I’m not taking another shower, so either you lick it like a pro or you’re going to clean me in the bathroom.”

“Are you the king?” Jongin looked up, once he was done with the thighs he moved to give a small kiss on the tip of Sehun’s clothed dick before he started sucking, licking and biting Sehun’s hip bones and abs. This was how Jongin realized that Sehun was actually ticklish and he had to hold Sehun before he fell from the counter.

“Yeah…fuck…haha your king…” Sehun replied between his giggles and when Jongin started licking his chest but closer to his sides, Sehun suffocated Jongin with his hug and laughed loudly. Jongin chuckled and gave him small lick again.

“Let me go.” Jongin reminded Sehun a moment later, he had stopped the licking and was waiting for Sehun to calm down. Once he was free to move, Jongin got comfortable in between Sehun’s legs, he had his hands on Sehun’s waist and pulled him closer too so that their hips were aligned and Jongin could move.

“No sex…” Sehun sighed when he started to meet Jongin’s moves and put his head on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin couldn’t resist and kissed Sehun’s head and put his hands under Sehun’s boxers, grabbing his cheeks and fastening his pace. He was getting close and from the way Sehun was panting against him, he must have been sharing the same thoughts.

“No time for it…” Jongin was sure that Baekhyun would start calling any time soon, despite the hours left until their meeting and Jongin wanted to give pleasure to Sehun as much as possible.

“Don’t laugh at me, but I’m so close.” Sehun whined against him and Jongin kissed his head again, he was close too and whispered ‘come for me, baby’ against Sehun’s hair and kiss it again before both of them started trembling and soon they could feel the wetness in their boxers. 

There was no embarrassment when they moved from each other, only smiles and Sehun’s blushing. He slapped Jongin’s shoulder playfully before he jumped from the counter and took Jongin’s hand to walk them back to the bathroom. Jongin made the effort to remove the left jam on Sehun’s skin and he cleaned his hair with the sea scented shampoo he had instead of the strawberry one, he was leaving small kisses on Sehun’s back while he was moving down to clean Sehun’s legs. He bit Sehun’s butt two times before Sehun pulled him up and pouted at him. Sehun returned the favor and cleaned Jongin too. Just when they were outside of the bathroom the phone rang and Jongin picked up, Baekhyun was just on time, saying that they had to meet early so he had sent a car to pick Jongin up.

“Put the dark blue suit and here money for the hair dresser, buy some watch if you want and I’ll come to pick you up in a few hours, I’ll tell you the right time on a text. Is that okay?” Jongin spoke while he was putting his suit on, Sehun was lying down on the bed naked, not bothered to put anything on.

“I’ll be the best date you’ve ever brought, sweetheart.” Sehun sent a wink his way and Jongin chuckled, moved towards the bed and leaned down to kiss Sehun’s forehead.

“I know.” He mumbled against Sehun’s skin and moved away. “Okay, I’m going. We’ll see each other later.”

“Hey, Jongin, can I buy you a present with your own money?” Sehun asked suddenly and Jongin laughed.

“The money are yours, so do whatever you want to.” He replied and left. The car was waiting for him, he greeted Taeyong who was his driver for the day and checked the schedule he was supposed to have signed up for today. Jongin called his father to confirm one deal already signed up and the final decision was going to happen on the part. Once he was in his office, Baekhyun came to him right away with some problems he was supposed to check on and a few phone calls he should do to make sure everyone was going to be on the party.

The time was passing so fast that Jongin almost forgot to text Sehun about the time he was ready but he got reminded when Baekhyun told him that he was going to bring his own date – the one from the concert. Jongin then pulled his phone out and texted Sehun. Seulgi came just then with the phone and a small frown on her face, apparently there was unexpected mistake in one of the reports one of his managers had done back at home and Jongin had to check all the data and redo it so that it was going to be right. Jongin called his father to apologize for the mistake and promised that it wouldn’t happen again.

The time was passing faster than it was appreciated and Jongin was surrounded by a mountain of printed data, contracts, papers he used to take notes and whatever else someone could think of when Baekhyun walked inside his office. He had changed his suit and he had pushed his hair back, slightly gelled so that it could stay on its place and Jongin realized that he should go and take Sehun from the hotel. He jumped too fast and almost lost balance. Baekhyun reached for him and made him stay stable until he blinked a few times and nodded to confirm that he was indeed feeling better now.

“I called the hotel and they're going to give Sehun a car so that he could come to the party. Soon he should be on his way.” Baekhyun announced and patted Jongin's shoulders.

“You're a lifesaver.” Jongin embraced his friend and pinched his cheek. “I leave my team for a few days and they almost messed up our financial data.”

“Is everything okay now?” Baekhyun asked and Jongin nodded while both of them were walking towards the exit of the building to get inside the appointed car to bring them to the big villa closer to the seaside. 

“Of course it is. I did everything from the beginning, pointed out the mistakes, did a Skype talk with them even so that they could learn from their mistakes but I doubt it's going to get better. We should look for new people, some who know what they should be doing.” Jongin didn't even check if his hair was fine and he was still with the same suit he came with. He was a failure for today and he just hope that Sehun was going to be already there so that he could bring the happy mood inside Jongin.

The luck must have been on his side because Sehun was leaning on a shining Aston Martin DB11, the same which Baekhyun had but this one was black one and Baekhyun’s was silver. Sehun's hair was pushed back, black and trimmed, the way the suit stayed on Sehun made him look like he was a model coming out from a magazine and Jongin couldn't help but walk towards him and let his all weight on Sehun. The latter didn't protest, instead he embraced Jongin and kisses the top of his head in the same way Jongin had done earlier today.

“Hey, Baekhyun!” Sehun greeted the older but didn't move away from Jongin.

“I'll walk inside to announce that we are not late, when you feel like walking inside please do so.” Jongin heard Baekhyun and just groaned. He wanted to get away from here.

“I'll bring the boss man in a while.” Sehun said and playfully patted Jongin's butt but the moment they were alone, or at least Jongin hoped they were, Sehun tightened his hold around him. “Hard day at work, I guess?”

“You have no idea.” Jongin groaned again and tried to snuggle closer inside Sehun's chest. “I think I should hire new people and this will take months, so I should still keep my eyes open. Today a few contracts and bills were messed up, the next might be the whole company to fall down.”

“Don't be so pessimistic, everything is going to be fine. Take some interns, they take time to get taught but they'll be eager to earn with the promise of a better future and you can win from this.” Segun suggested and pulled away a little bit, kissing Jongin's forehead and pushing him. “Come on, we should get inside.”

Reluctantly Jongin nodded and followed Sehun inside. The house was as big and expensive as Jongin remembered it and for a moment he thought that Sehun would be looking around amazed and surprised at the expensive furniture inside it. He was happily surprised when Sehun acted perfectly calm and collected, having a glass of juice in his hand and denying every alcoholic drink coming his way, Jongin had never been prouder of himself. Sehun managed to keep his conversations going, there was laughter and small jokes, but what warmed Jongin's heart was the fact that Sehun's eyes were always search for his and they would share small private smile before they migrated closer to the other. 

Jongin didn't feel ashamed to lean on Sehun and he didn't mind when Sehun held his hand. He liked the way Sehun always made sure that Jongin was feeling comfortable and when the conversation turned towards past lovers and possible marriages, the moment Sehun noticed how tensed Jongin was next to him, he was changing the topic to something lighter and something that was going to make the air around better.

However, even the best couldn't help him when it came to business and how some still disapproved the fact that the future CEO of the company was going to be Jongin. There were some more years left but his father had made it clear that he was going to give Jongin more opportunities to speak with clients coming from bigger companies and keep their connections. Jongin was doing a good job when he was through the meetings. He was good at analyzing the mood and the ideas his clients had, but he was still lacking when it came to speaking with the other CEOs.

Sehun and Jongin had walked towards one of the associates Jongin’s father had for a long time but he was against the fact that Jongin was going to be the head of the company in a few years. He believed that Jongin was too weak and not ready to be in such a position. Jongin could agree in a way, he couldn’t go against people who were older than him and having the same rank as his father without looking down at the ground and letting his mind freeze. Just like right now, Jongin’s father wanted to buy a textile company which was too poor to keep going but had the enough machines and workers which his father wished to take over. But there was a problem, the old man wanted to sell it but he wished to get a lot more than his father was willing to give and they couldn’t come to any type of agreement. Jongin was asked what he would do if he was going to be on his father’s places and Jongin had no answer.

He knew the attention was on him, just like the expectation of failing so Jongin took a sip from his glass in order to win some more time for himself and think over which answer would be the best. The money were the problem, the owner of the company wanted more in order to let go and Jongin’s father wasn’t willing to give so much for something which wasn’t worthy. Jongin could say that he would give the money which the man wanted without negotiations but this reply could seem too weak in the face of the powerful man in front of him. He was worried about mentioning the agreement between both, if the old owner of the company kept a small share of his going to be soon ex company, he could still earn money and Jongin’s father would be happy because he wasn’t going to lose money. But Jongin wasn’t sure how a suggestion as this one would be taken. Sehun, however, had no problem in reading his mind and speaking.

“Sharing is caring.” All of the men turned their attention on Sehun, who was next to Jongin but it seemed as if he was leaning on him. “I had a professor who was saying this. Sharing is caring because you give something to the other but in the same time you can get something back of it, don’t you think so, Jongin?”

And this was the door which Jongin waited to be opened, he had noticed the interest in the men’s eyes and Jongin spoke about the plan he had been thinking for a while. The conversation turned heated and passionate with strong pats on his shoulder and praises. Jongin didn’t notice that Sehun had left them on their own and walked towards Baekhyun’s date who was on the counter. Jongin waited for a while before joining them and excusing themselves so that Jongin could grab Sehun’s hand and pull him towards the car.

“You saved me.” Jongin spoke excitedly, pulling Sehun closer to him. “If you didn’t speak up, I was going to stay mum.” He confessed because he believed there was no point in hiding. 

“I wanted to help you.” Sehun replied and unlocked the car so that both of them could get in it. “I was a business major so I know a few things. However, big boss, tomorrow you should take a day off, being so tense is good for nobody.”

“Do you have plans for tomorrow?” Jongin asked, he didn’t plan in taking a day off, he was planning to call his father and share his idea with him, since it was liked by the others, he was sure his own father would be proud of him too. But he wanted to be with Sehun, the need to kiss him was growing just like the day passing and Jongin felt his heart being heavier. It was too early to let go of Sehun.

“Relaxation, I will pamper you. We will have a walk, we can visit the beach and we can try some good things or maybe stay in bed and be lazy. We will decide tomorrow for now, we’ll go to sleep and tomorrow we will decide.” Sehun ruffled Jongin’s hair and Jongin slapped his hand away with a small frown. His hair actually looked good until some moments ago. “Aw, my boss man is frowning so cute.”

“Shut up, Sehun.”

“Yes, boss.”

Jongin was planning on teasing Sehun once they were back in the hotel, but the tiredness took the best of him and the moment he was out of his clothes and inside his bed, Jongin fell asleep right away. Tomorrow was going to be his day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun kept his words, the moment both of them were awake enough so that they could move, Jongin had his phone pushed into his face with a smirking Sehun sitting on his dick and whining at him that he should call and confirm that he was going to have the day free. Sehun was wiggling on Jongin and as much as he appreciated the action, he couldn’t concentrate on the questions which Baekhyun was shooting at him over the phone. However, the moment he caught the marriage question and that Jongin would make a good bride, Jongin cut the call and pulled Sehun on the bed. 

“So, your highness, what do you plan for today?” Jongin asked and leaned to brush his nose against Sehun’s and then kissed his cheek, avoiding the lips as a plague. Sehun frowned for a moment before he smiled again and pulled Jongin closer by the hips.

“The beach and some of the small restaurants, you should try them and maybe driving around too, there are so many beautiful places around and I kept the car for today too, I hope you don’t mind, so we can drive around as much as we wish!” 

Sehun’s excitement grew on Jongin too, he was going to say that he preferred to stay in bed all day, watch something random on the TV with the AC turned on and maybe having sex with Sehun and cuddling and random talking but he couldn’t say anything of this because he liked the way Sehun’s eyes were shining when he was talking about the food he wanted to buy and make Jongin taste it. He couldn’t help but laugh too when Sehun tripped on his shorts while explaining that he should educate Jongin how to drive a sport car. Jongin circled his arms around Sehun and kissed his neck before telling him to calm down, they had the whole day for each other and Jongin didn’t plan in running away in the middle of it.

It was interesting to watch how Sehun seemed to know everyone in the way he acted around the people but Jongin also was sure that the people had seen him for the first time because some of the sellers in the small stores stared at Sehun as if they were trying to recall when they had seen him, only to shook their heads and speak to him as if they were family. Jongin, despite being quieter and usually a few steps behind Sehun, was pulled closer and cooed over because he was cute while shying away. It was simply that Jongin might be the one who was going to build a building or a mall over the land they were stepping onto right now and he didn’t want to have memories which could stop him for taking decisions for his future.

However, Sehun was fast to remind him that Jongin was here for the fun and the relaxation and not thinking over what deal he might have to do in ten years and so Jongin stopped thinking. He was holding Sehun’s hand, kissing it when Sehun did something for him, touching Sehun all over, leaning on him, letting Sehun feed him, fed Sehun back, he got Sehun cute key chains and some teddy bear which Jongin couldn’t see any resemblance with himself but Sehun was confident in his replies that ‘yes, this teddy bear looks like you, Jongin, shut the hell up now and buy it for me’, so Jongin had no other choice but sighed, pouted and bought it.

“Thanks, love.” Was Sehun’s thanks and without saying anything, Sehun leaned down and pecked Jongin’s lips. Jongin was shocked for a moment, he didn’t know how he should react when he had the urge to cup Sehun’s face and kiss him sweetly like he had wanted to do for days. But he shook his head and kept on following Sehun. This kiss might not mean anything, just Sehun’s excitement taking the best of him.

However, the pecking didn’t stop and Jongin was indulging into them as much as he could. He got Sehun ice cream which was big enough for three but Sehun ate it alone because Jongin didn’t like the flavor but this earned him three pecks, one was with mint chocolate taste, the other two with pineapple and watermelon. The other peck which Jongin earned was when he let Sehun get him clothes and shoes. The next one came when Jongin lost his balance and fell on his butt into the water and he pouted at Sehun for pushing him. Another two followed when Jongin said that he’d pay for the gas and Sehun could drive for as long as he wished. And when Jongin said he enjoyed their dinner and that he’d be coming here every time he was on a business trip, Jongin got himself a long lingering kiss on his lips, Sehun’s warm palms were on his cheeks, Sehun’s lips tasted as their dinner and the coke he drank, and Jongin melted into the kiss and into Sehun’s embrace.

“I got massaging oil and I plan to make you relax even more.” Sehun whispered against his lips and Jongin chuckled.

“A strawberry one?” he asked although he was sure it was, he had seen the pink bottle which Sehun tried to hide in the car some time ago. 

“Of course, and vanilla scented candles are coming with it too.” Sehun pulled away and walked towards the car, Jongin followed him.

“Do you know how to do massages?” Jongin was curious, Sehun seemed the type that he could improvise and still manage to make it right but still Jongin had his doubts.

“I’ve been working one summer and I learned things about massaging and scents and spots which can make people relax but yours is going to be out of some poor gay porn because I want to taste you and all.” Jongin choked on air and looked at Sehun as if he had lost his mind. “What? We have three days left and I want to do everything with you. So gay porn it is.”

“You’ll be the death of me.” Jongin whispered but his heart was beating faster and his chest felt warm and Sehun kissed him again before he drove them towards the hotel, so Jongin had no regrets. He wanted this and from the look of it, Sehun had been planning to do this too.

The moment they walked inside the hotel, Sehun told Jongin to take a bath while Sehun was getting ready with his oil and candles. Jongin chuckled but did as he was told because he was excited and wanted to find out what Sehun had planned as fast as possible. He didn’t bother to put anything when he walked out of the bathroom, except for a towel with which he was wiping the water out of his hair and his chest and shoulders. He noticed the vanilla scent in the air and the quiet music coming from the speakers and Sehun was leaning on the bedroom door, his eyes were on Jongin and his smile was too sweet for the thing which was going to happen soon.

“Are you ready?” Sehun asked seriously and Jongin rolled his eyes but nodded. “Good, because you’re going to have the time of your life, get in.”

Once inside the bedroom Jongin noticed that the sheets were changed from the usual white color to dark red. The music was still on and the candles were giving this romantic feeling that made Jongin’s chest feel tight. Sehun told him to lie on his chest and spread his legs a little bit, when Jongin did so, he pulled one of the pillows closer to him. He sighed when he felt his back bone cracking and finding its place. Sehun was moving behind him, always touching him as if to make sure that Jongin knew where he was and what he was doing. When the first drops of the oil fell on his back, Jongin jumped because they weren’t too cold but still enough to make the feeling foreign and strangely pleasant. 

“Relax, sweetheart.” Sehun whispered against Jongin’s ear and his hands started to run over his back, lower back, up to his shoulder blades and shoulders, his neck, his nape, his sides, down to his waist and hips.

At first it was innocent touching, making Jongin moan because Sehun was playing with all the tense spots he had and all the aching muscles. Jongin felt as if he was a jelly under Sehun’s hands but he wanted more because he had never felt so relaxed and content as he did now. He didn’t even think about his job and the fact that maybe his father would like an explanation why Jongin was having a free day on his trip but Jongin didn’t care. He didn’t care until he didn’t notice the attention Sehun was putting on his butt and spreading his legs. He didn’t say anything but he didn’t stop being vocal either. He liked the small praises which Sehun was giving him. 

“Butt up, come on.” Sehun grabbed Jongin’s hip bones and pulled him up so that Jongin’s chest was on the bed but his ass was up in the air and he whined. He was shivering and moaning when he felt Sehun’s fingers on him and when he felt the first lick Jongin cried out. “Shh, everything is okay…” Sehun mumbled against him but Jongin was already gone.

He was greedy, wanted more, asking for more, begging actually, Sehun was giving him everything he wanted and Jongin was a crying moaning mess. His hold on the pillow under his head was so tight that he thought he was going to break his fingers. His throat was getting dry and Sehun was getting him on edge with every lick, every suck, every damn finger inside him and Jongin came when Sehun sucked his balls and told him that he was a good boy. Jongin fell on the bed in the end when Sehun’s hold on his hips lessened and Jongin was fast to turn around on his back and pull Sehun closer to him, he wanted to kiss him but Sehun stopped him in the last moment.

“My mouth was on your ass, are you sure?”

“It’s my ass, I don’t care, I want to fucking kiss you right now.” Sehun didn’t fight after that, he kissed Jongin back just as eagerly and when Jongin tried to reach Sehun and give him a hand, Sehun shook his head and laughed a little bit, looking away from Jongin. And to confirm, Jongin put his hand over Sehun’s boxers and he could feel how wet they were. Sehun had come while he was eating Jongin out and Jongin couldn’t help but kiss Sehun again. “You’re so hot.” Jongin whispered against Sehun’s lips and bit them. Sehun chuckled and kissed him back.

They kept on kissing and touching until Jongin didn’t feel uncomfortable with the oil on his body and the sheets. He went back to the bathroom to clean himself and Sehun removed the sheets and put new ones, this time black ones and Jongin lied down, once Sehun had cleaned himself too, he moved next to him, put his head on Jongin’s chest and his leg over Jongin’s. They stayed like this, enjoying the quiet music and their own company.

“Have you been in Tokyo?” Jongin asked. He wanted to give something to Sehun and he wanted to give him something which Sehun couldn’t get with a click of his fingers.

“No, I haven’t.” Sehun said sleepily and snuggled under Jongin’s chin and his breathing turned more regular and slow. He was sleeping and Jongin kissed the top of his head, pulling Sehun closer to him. Tomorrow morning he was going to book flights for both of them and had some fun in Tokyo.

The next day was more hectic that what Jongin wished it to be but he managed to book the tickets, he asked Baekhyun for good places to visit and called his father to excuse himself and the free day that he took, also he shared his thoughts about the deal with the small company and his father was proud of him. He even mentioned that Jongin could go back sooner because his father had some plans for him and Jongin was reluctant with his reply but he agreed. He was going to come back home one day earlier than planned, he had to share this with Sehun, maybe after they were done with their Tokyo date.

Baekhyun had told him that he looked happier and maybe he could ask Sehun to come with him. Jongin wasn’t sure if it was going to be a good idea, Sehun might have ran away from Seoul exactly because didn’t want to be there but the question was nagging him, he wanted to keep Sehun, he wanted to have Sehun in every possible way, even if it was only about the money. But he doubted it was only this, because Sehun looked at him with so much affection that Jongin was feeling in heaven. His touches were so sweet and gentle, he was making sure Jongin was comfortable and although there were money in their deal, Jongin couldn’t accept that it was only this.

When it came time for their flights, Jongin took a car from the company and called Sehun so that he could wait for him in front of the hotel. They reached the airport just on time and through the flight Jongin felt only fondness and love towards Sehun who was excited to see Tokyo and he couldn’t stop speaking about how much he wished to try the food and he made Jongin promise that they were going to visit the disneyland there and get him mickey mouse ears. When Jongin promised that he was going to do this, Sehun pulled Jongin closer to give him a long kiss which ended with a peck and a smiling Sehun. 

Jongin kept his promise, they went everywhere Sehun wanted, tasted all the food which Sehun wanted to give a try, they got couple clothes and Sehun took Jongin to one of the more expensive shops and got Jongin a watch, something Jongin planned to keep forever. When Sehun was further away from him, Jongin bought couple rings for them because he wanted to seal the deal with Sehun, maybe tomorrow when he had to tell him that he and Baekhyun had to go back earlier and Sehun could make his own choice if he wanted to come with him or not. Jongin also reminded that he had to write a check on Sehun’s name with the money had promised him because a deal was a deal and Jongin wasn’t the one who move away from one.

The night was perfect, it was unfortunate that they couldn’t spend the night there because Jongin still had things to do into the company tomorrow and Sehun surprisingly denied the option for him to stay without Jongin by his side so they took an early morning flight and a driver with a car was waiting for them on the airport. Both of them were sleepy in the car ride and jerked wide awake when Jongin’s phone was ringing the moment they sat on their couch into the hotel. Baekhyun called Jongin to remind him of some urgent meeting that Jongin didn’t know anything about but Baekhyun promised him that he was going to give him all the details. Apparently, Jongin wouldn’t have the time he wished to speak with Sehun. Instead, he stood up, took his check book and wrote down the sum he promised and gave it to Sehun who took it with confusion on his face.

“We have almost two days left.” He said but took the check and looked up at Jongin. “Change of the plans?”

“I have to go back one day earlier and I wanted to spend today with you, but you heard that there is somewhere I should be and I don’t even know what this is about.” Jongin pulled Sehun closer to him and kissed him. “I have a suggestion for you.”

“Spill it up, sweetheart.” Sehun was kissing Jongin’s jaw, his fingers were playing with Jongin’s waistband, teasing but both of them knew they didn’t have the time for it and as much as Jongin wished to call Baekhyun and tell him he didn’t want to go. He was sure his father was behind this, so he didn’t have the option to say no.

“Do you want to come back with me? We can live together, you can start from the beginning, I can help you out with money and my position.” Jongin put his forehead on Sehun. “I think I’m falling for you really hard and I don’t want to lose you because we’re far from each other and I will understand if you say no, because this is sudden and it started as a deal with money…”

“Shh, calm down.” Sehun pecked Jongin’s nose and pushed his face back so that they could look at each other. “I want this too, but I still have some things I should finish here.”

“So, you don’t want to come with me?” Jongin felt like crying but he also felt reassured and happy for some reason.

“I want to, and I will but not now, maybe a few months later, are you willing to wait for me? I can send you nudes every day.” Sehun teased and Jongin laughed. “I love you. You’re the person I want to be with, even if you didn’t give me the money, I’d still want to be with you. Hell, I think I was going to jump in your car even if you said no.”

“Love at first sight, damn, I’m this good.” Jongin hair flipped his non-existent long hair and Sehun slapped his butt and glared at him playfully.

“Please, I’m the best one between both of us.” Sehun said and winked at Jongin who rolled his eyes. “So do we have a deal? Keeping in touch, speaking with each other, sending photos, no cheating with random dudes and chicks?”

“Do you think I’ll cheat on you or something?” Jongin was frowning and Sehun kissed his chin, his cheeks and his lips before replying.

“You’re going to have a lot of options. I’m not one of the best, not with my whorish background. So just wanted to make sure, I trust you but if you say it vocally, I’ll be reassured that everything is going to be okay.”

“Sehun, I’ll only cheat on you with my dogs because I still love them more than I love you.” Jongin replied as seriously as possible but laughed when Sehun punched his stomach and glared at him.

“I trusted you!” Sehun said dramatically but he pulled Jongin towards the kitchen counter and poured him a coffee, ordered breakfast for both of them and they spoke about random things. 

Jongin asked Sehun what he was planning to do with the money and Sehun took a moment to reply. Jongin wondered if this was a good question to ask but he was curious and he believed that their trust was going beyond that and whatever feelings were growing between each other maybe their affection right now, the one they called love, could grow to something stronger and actual love that could swipe them from their feet, so Jongin wasn’t worried about it. 

He was glad that Sehun was thinking the same because he got a long reply of how Sehun had some debts here and people he had to meet up. He also mentioned that he had people to meet in Seoul and deals to finish there too but Sehun needed time to finish everything, thus he couldn’t come right away and Jongin understood. Jongin came into Sehun’s life out of nowhere, giving him money and life Sehun didn’t expect to get on the streets and Jongin was more than willing to wait as long as he knew that Sehun was going to come back to him and join him in his life as something more. 

Unfortunately, their time together ended just as fast as it started. While Jongin was preparing for going to the meeting, Sehun was getting his clothes in bags and giving kisses to Jongin every chance he got. It was for the best, as Sehun told him, he could finish his job faster if he managed to meet the people he had to speak with here and he could follow Jongin faster. Jongin agreed even though he wished to keep Sehun for one more day but he knew this was the best decision. Sehun left the hotel first and just then Jongin remembered that he didn’t give the ring to Sehun and kept it in his jacket the whole time. But he knew the right time for this was going to come soon too. 

Jongin was in the middle of his meeting when he got a text from Sehun that he was going to take his money from the bank now and some minutes later he got the text from the bank too. He told Sehun that he should keep him updated when Sehun planned to fly to Seoul so that Jongin could come and take him home. Sehun agreed right away and Jongin was content with this. The meeting ended well, Baekhyun told him that they had to fly away now before it was too late and Jongin did as he was told. Sehun’s texts were coming after that regularly. With random photos and the things he had been doing. Jongin tried to reply as eagerly as he could but sometimes he forgot or he replied too late. Sehun didn’t mind, he was actually scolding Jongin if he replied to him at 3am instead of sleeping.

The long distance relationship had never been Jongin’s forte but he was trying his best, although he was getting busier especially now when he suggested Sehun’s idea of getting interns. He was slightly worried because two months into their relationship Sehun’s texts were getting less and Jongin barely had any time to call Sehun and Sehun sometimes didn’t pick up or when he did he sounded too tired. When Jongin asked he got no reply back, or at least not one which explained why Sehun sounded so tired, but Jongin didn’t worry about it, he trusted Sehun.

The one he didn’t trust was Baekhyun who for the last week was giving Jongin strange looks and was chuckling every time Jongin was checking his phone. He was teasing him about the interns he was going to interview soon, how he shouldn’t fall for the new meat into the company. He had a fresh meat back in Jeju waiting for him and Jongin was feeling frustrated because Baekhyun was putting salt into his wound and he wanted to call Sehun but he didn’t want to be obsessive and whiny right now. However, the last he expected was that Baekhyun was teasing him not because he was evil little thing but because his best friend knew something. Something which made Jongin’s heart beating faster and his eyes watery and his mouth opened so wide because the last intern which walked into his office to be interviews was Sehun. 

It was Jongin’s mistake for wanting only the qualifications the interns had, no photo or name and the last one was Jongin’s favorite, he hoped that whoever walked the door would actually have everything Jongin wanted even outside of the words written on the paper. It was written than the person was back in the university for one month but they had reached all the expected levels on the tests and the small things given to them from the company without any problem and when Sehun walked with a suit which Jongin got him, with his watch, hair put back, a name tag on his jacket and a smirk on his face, Jongin couldn’t help but call Baekhyun and curse him but then he told him that he loved him too. Baekhyun’s laugh could be heard into Jongin’s office and Sehun chuckled.

“Hello, my name is Oh Sehun, I’ve missed two years of my education but I have the motivation to continue my education and pursue the career your company gives me the chance the start.” Sehun spoke with deep business like voice, his expression was serious and he gave a deep bow in front of Jongin.

“I….fuck…I don’t know if I can hire you because we’re in relationship and I…” Jongin was stuttering, he didn’t expect this but he also wanted to have Sehun in his company not only because he loved him but because he needed someone as Sehun by his side.

“Then give me the ring and make me yours.” Sehun was closer to the desk and was smiling at him. Jongin was surprised, he was sure that Sehun hadn’t seen the rings.

“You know about them?”

“I saw them in your jacket and I waited for you to marry me but you left me and I had to suffer alone with our five kids and…”

“Oh shut up, you left me and we don’t have kids!” Jongin was up on his feet and pulling Sehun closer so that he could kiss him and before he could do so, Sehun put a finger on his mouth and shook his head.

“I’m saving myself for the marriage and also I won’t take the Kim name even if you kill me.” Sehun said dramatically and Jongin could feel Sehun’s body shaking from the laughter he was so close to letting out. 

“I didn’t say anything about marriage.” Jongin tilted his head and looked at Sehun with confusion.

“You didn’t need to say anything, I decided on my own. Come on, give me the ring, I need to show off in front of Baekhyun.” 

“I have to rethink over the life choices I did…”

“Too late, Kim Jongin, too late, you’re already married and waiting a kid to come so…” Sehun shrugged and pecked Jongin.

“I hate you! I can’t believe I’m hiring such an evil creature.”

“I love you too!” Sehun pecked him one last time then took the ring which Jongin took from his desk and ran towards the door screaming. “Byun Baekhyun, I’m fucking married you bastard, come and fight me! Also give me back my puppy!”

Jongin wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh and cry because Sehun wasn’t kidding about the five kids, they were going to have five dogs now and Jongin felt suddenly too tired but he signed Sehun’s contract and gave it to Seulgi who was laughing and congratulating Jongin for his marriage and his kids. Maybe having Sehun around wouldn’t be so bad because he had never seen the people who were working under him so happy and laughing. But the most important thing was that no matter where Sehun was, he was always looking towards Jongin and was sending him flying kisses.


End file.
